


One single thread of gold

by robinora



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Umm Idk what else, a bit of angst but Im a sucker for fluff, except its me making stuff up about royalty, maybe that this is my first au so hopefully it is fairly decent, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinora/pseuds/robinora
Summary: Robbe has grown used to the feeling of being alone; in many ways, he enjoyed it. Sure, his friends were always there to go out and get wasted. Sure, Milan and Zoë pretty much treat him like the baby of the flatshare. And SURE the bleached blonde stranger he met at Senne’s party made him feel like they were the only two people in the universe…..but none of it mattered because Robbe knew loneliness had its perks. Keeping things bottled up was second nature to him by now. That night though…the party…him…it was almost enough to make Robbe want to be all the things he trained himself not to be. But its not like he’ll ever see that mysterious stranger again…and its not like that stranger just happens to be part of the belgian royal family
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 31
Kudos: 65





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii so maybe you are here from my tumblr or maybe you found this by chance, etiher way welcome to my very first mutli chapter au! I've spent time planning and working stuff out so hopefully this is half decent :) This is pretty much just a royal au with A LOT of creative liberties regarding modern royalty and also geography...you'll see. Anyway sorry for how inaccurate this might get haha. Ok, umm enjoy (hopefully)! 
> 
> The following is pretty much a preview aka an intro to who the characters are in this universe.

Robbe is 19yo, and if you ask him, his life has been shit ever since his second to last year of highschool. His parents had gotten a divorce a couple of years prior so it was just him and his mama for a while. Don’t get him wrong, Robbe loves his mother with every bit of his being, but the state of her mental illness at the time certainly didn’t make things easy. All of it gave him extreme anxiety if he was being honest; taking care of his mama, the house, his school work. So much for a teenage boy to deal with all alone. When Jens started to notice,he made sure to help Robbe relax whenever possible.

“Hey Robbe, there’s this awesome party we could…”

“Dude I learned this killer move on my skateboard-…”

“The boys are asking to pre party-…”

“Wanna go for a walk? We can smoke a joint-…”

Robbe knows his best friend thinks he doesn’t notice his efforts, it’s sweet actually, having friends that care so much about him. But there was only so much Jens and the boys could do to keep his mind at ease.

Eventually, his mama had to be admitted into an institution. It broke Robbe’s heart and he blamed himself for not being able to give her what she needed. That night he went out to a party with the Broerrs and planned to drink his worries away, that’s when he met Noor. It started as a flirty interaction and they even managed to sneak in a kiss in between hushed conversations, but Robbe knew it wasn’t right. He couldn’t lead her on, he couldn’t bring someone else into his never ending pile of broken things. So when she asked if he was okay when he suddenly stopped engaging with her, he broke down and told her everything that had been keeping him up at night. Apart from hearing all about his sorrows, Noor also became the first person Robbe ever came out to. To be completely honest, he barely remembers blurting it out but she understood and took him on an all nighter adventure involving spray painting garbage trucks with her friends in the moonlight.

As embarrassed as Robbe felt after their first encounter, after that night, the broerrs took Noor in as an honorary member of their group and somehow, things seemed to be looking up. That is until he began to notice his friends watching over him like hawks. He ignored it at first, thought it was just irrational paranoia. He was doing great when it came to other things, Jana helped him get a place in the flatshare with Zoë and Milan (and eventually Senne) so he didn’t have to move away to live with his dad. His mama moved in with his aunt and had actually started to get better. But still, his friends wouldn’t stop asking if he was okay, dancing around him on their tiptoes as if he were a porcelain doll about to break.

Robbe started to get sick of it, he just wanted things to go back to normal and now he was the fragile one of the group? no, Robbe could have none of it. That’s when he began to lie. Even if he felt like he couldn’t breathe sometimes, as far as Jens and the others were concerned when they asked, Robbe was doing better than ever. It’s scary how good of an act he could put on in front of people; comes with experience he guesses. It did lead to him feeling isolated most of the time, like he was there but not really there. It’s lonely, but loneliness is better than being the breakable person no one could touch. He needs to be strong, so he doesn’t tell. Not even now that his mama seems to be getting bad again…..if only he could just fix things on his own….after all, he’s all grown up now, he shouldn’t need help…right? Feeling like you are drowning half the time is normal for any kid his age, right?

⧫

Sander is 21yo, the second in line to the belgian throne and infamously known rebel child of the royal family. While he constantly put up a front in when cameras are watching, inside the palace walls there is a much different story. There is one thing the public doesn’t know about yet, Sander is Bipolar. The royal family has been trying to keep it on the downlow to not cause a frenzy of press and more than usual barging in on their private lives. It is because of this, that their royal majesties the King and Queen have become quite over protective of their youngest son.

While Sander’s siblings, prince Louis and princess Marie, didn’t exactly have the liberties most people their age have, Sander was treated with even more extra care, and he hated it. Sander doesn’t want to get involved in politics, he doesn’t really feel like he has to anyway as it’s his brother who will eventually become king. Even as his mother constantly reminds him of the hundreds of royal duties he will have even if he’s not leading a country, the prince spends his time searching for things to make him feel whole.

Art is the one hobby he keeps coming back to, it made him feel free from a life filled with restraints. Sneaking out is an Art too you know, and no one is better at it than Sander. You gotta do what you gotta do and its even better if you have a clear purpose. For him, its always been the art buddies he secretly met online. Of course, none of them know it is Prince Sander Driesen as they always wear masks and hoodies when making their spray painted masterpieces and he always finds an excuse to go home before they even think about asking him to join them for drinks. The only person that knows is Noor. She just happens to be extra smart and put two and two together when various news outlets reported that the Prince was caught sneaking out of the palace at the late hours of the night, always at the same time her mysterious artist buddy showed up to spray paint. She promised to keep the secret and the two became good friends…pretty much the only friend Sander has ever had.

Ah yes, the press…oops? Okay, its not like he was planning to get caught a few times…5 times. His parents were less than pleased of course, they could cover up one, two maybe three times, but FIVE? “Sander that is unnaceptable!” Noor finds the entire thing hilarious, good for her, at least Sander’s punishment brought someone else joy. Since then, he has learned to be be more cautious about his every move. Like he said, its an art and practice makes (almost) perfect.

Sander loves his family, sure he does…most of the time, but the life he was born into? while he recognises the extreme privilege it’s gotten him, it’s not something he would have ever chosen for himself. Sander’s whole life has been about being the mystical bird in a cage at the zoo; everyone takes pictures, everyone stops to take a look, but no one cares about how the bird can see how close he is to the sky without being able to reach it. All Sander wants is to feel free. He wants that beautiful feeling of coming up for air after diving right in the deep end.


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, first I want to thank you all for the amazing amount of support I've recieved from all of you not only on here but also on tumblr, it has been truly surprising :) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and its also not the longest but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. oof okay thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also, not me writing the summary in Robbe's POV but then doing a 180° and uh well-)

_ He was only supposed to pre-party with her _ . 

Just have a couple of drinks so she wouldn't be alone after her friends ditched her to go pick up some weed, or at least that's what she told him. See, Noor was smart, the kind of smart that had you doing double takes every time she looked at you a certain way because it felt like she was reading your every thought. It’s one of the many things that made her so intriguing. In the few years Sander had known her, he had learned pretty quickly how to tell when she was up to something. A slight smirk that someone else might see as flirty, Sander knew meant she was carefully thinking about the next move she could make in order to get what she wants. It's also the same smirk she has had on her face since Sander entered the apartment, and even though he prides himself in being able to read his best friend so well, there is only so much one can decipher from a single smirk. And no, it's not creepy, Sander has just always been particularly good at paying close attention to detail. The obstacle is in understanding what those details mean. 

“Hey, _ your royal highness _ , I said I was done” Sander was brought out of his thoughts as Noor began to clean up the stuff scattered all over her small bathroom floor. He had actually done it. Holy shit. He imagines his parent's horrified faces when they inevitably see it and his sister suppressing a laugh while his brother tries and fails to look disappointed. The thought of the scene alone was enough to make him grin like an idiot as he turned around to look at himself in the mirror above the dirty sink. Noor noticed Sander simply staring at himself with a blank expression and tried to lighten the mood.

"Personally, I think it kinda adds to your wannabe bad boy aesthetic"

Sander snorted. His hair was bleached. Not brown, and not perfectly styled in a way the press and society would deem acceptable for a young prince. Bleached, his hair was bleached. It was sticking out in all directions and if you put a white sheet of paper on top of it, it would get lost in his thick newly dyed locks. No, he is not being over dramatic. Sander turned to look at Noor with a smirk, "I think... this might be the best idea you have ever had"

Noor looked at him with an easy smile. "I thought that by now we had established that I'm  _ always _ right"

He ignored her teasing and whipped his head back around to stare at his hair. "This is insane....I love it!"

They both laughed and walked back out into the living room. It was one of those lucky weekends when Noor's roommates were gone for the night so Sander could safely come over without anyone noticing it was him. It was a pin sometimes, but it was worth it. His friendship with Noor was one of the only good things in Sander’s life. He would never admit it out loud, but there was once a time early in their relationship that Sander lived with a constant fear that she was just using him to get dirt on the prince of belgium to sell to some gossip magazine as a quick way to make some money. Now that he knows her, really knows her, he is not exactly proud of ever thinking that way about the person that would become his best friend. But, can you blame him? It's like everyone in his life wants something from him, and they never ask nicely. His parents, his siblings, a whole fucking country for fucks sake, they all want and expect something from Sander and nobody seems to understand how overwhelming it is. He finds refuge in nights like these, nights when he can have a couple of beers, and make stupid descions with a friend they can laugh at later. Like making the rash decision to bleach his hair for example. God,he loved tonight so much. 

“Well, it’s official, you are living proof that the Hannah Montana effect is a real thing. I wouldn’t recognise you right away, that’s for sure.” She paused for a second and Sander took a sip from his not so cold beer. She was up to something… 

“You know, I bet that if even I wouldn’t recognise you with your new hair...maybe someone else wouldn’t either. Someone like a photographer for the press for example...”

Ah, there it was. “No, I know what you’re thinking and the answer is no.” 

“Oh, come on! You said you were gonna do it when the time is right. A party no one expects you to be at in a random apartment in Antwerp of all places, with your hair dyed a colour on the opposite end of the spectrum is exactly what qualifies as the “right” time”

Sander sighed.  _ He was only supposed to pre-party with her. _

He wanted to go. It's all he wanted to do, go out and have a normal party night like anyone else in their early 20s. It's not like he hasn't tried, there were times when he and Noor made it to the outside of the party location but then Sander would feel a stranger’s eyes on him, loudly whispering “omg is that the prince?” and it's enough for him to chicken out. Sander has violated Royal protocol in a lot of ways, that’s not the thing that concerns him. It's having eyes on him all night, people taking photos of him wasted or someone only talking to him because of his title. It may be hard to believe for anyone that knows Sander for his umm  _ extra _ personality, or the countless tabloids that talk about his possible midnight adventures, but he has never really liked too much attention. Especially the kind of attention his family gets in particular.

The blonde looked back at his friend “Babe, I don't think you want to hear the endless list of reasons why this is a BAD idea again, do you?” Noor sat down next to Sander on the couch “I know, and I get it. The last thing I would ever want is for you to get involved with people you can’t trust. Which is exactly why this is a very exclusive party with only my closest circle of very special friends” she had a huge overly happy smile on her face and Sander couldn't help but let out a snort.

“Saaanddeeerr, pleaseeee. It’ll be fine, I promise”

_ He was only supposed to pre party wi- _ “Oh, fuck it. Where’s the party?” 

Noor was ecstatic “Really? I can't believe that worked-”

“Wait”, he wasn’t going to chicken out, not this time, but he needed to ask something first “Only your very exclusive, closests group of friends, right?”

“Yeah...plus a few strangers here and there.”

No chickening out… “Noor-”

“But it's mostly my friends, I promise. I said I wouldn’t bring you somewhere I wasn't absolutely sure you would be safe at and I meant it. Besides, the guy hosting doesn't live too far away from here anyway so in the worst case scenario, which won't happen by the way, we can always come back no problem.”

This was insane. Totally reckless and irresponsible. Nothing should have persuaded him to say yes...and aren’t those just the kinds of ideas that make Sander feel like he's on top of the world. “Alright, I trust you, but let’s go before I have a chance to change my mind” 

“I’ve got one foot out the door, your royal highness.” His best friend is so awesome. 

The pair grabbed their jackets and had one last shot before rushing out of the apartment. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually going to a party. People his age, cheap drinks and music that could wake up the neighbours. This is just so… aagghh, so unbelievable, and to think he almost didn’t come here tonight- wait a minute. “Noor?” The girl turned around to face him

“Yeah?”

“Your friends didn’t really ditch you to buy weed, did they?”

She winked. He should’ve known. “hurry up Sander, we’re going to be late” and with that she was already half way down the stairs.

It was in that exact moment that an adrenaline rush went through Sander like lightning. It felt like everything he had been searching for. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the weird gut feeling that told him this was good, more than good. Whatever it was, it made him feel invincible. 

⧫

If there was any doubt left in Sander’s mind about what was happening right now then it completely went out the window once he stepped inside the apartment with neon lights and music that was just a bit too loud. This was everything. 

Noor walked up right behind him “Pretty cool, right? Senne’s parties are hot shit around here.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know this was an exclusive party. Did they buy the slightly more expensive looking beer at the store?” Noor gave him a soft shove “Yeah, tease me all you want, but remember I still have the whole royal family thing hanging over your head.”

“Lower your voice, someone might hear you!” Sander instinctively pulled at his black hood to cover his head. “Dude, relax. Music’s too loud anyway.” she was right, maybe there was still some left doubt in Sander’s mind after all. No, he couldn’t ruin this, not when he’s gotten further than ever before. This will be his night, who knows when he may get another chance. 

He looked around at the strangers doing what appeared to be dancing in their tipsy state. They were so carefree and full of life, the beat of the music somehow perfectly matching up with the movements of their bodies and the coloured lights making it all feel like a scene straight out of a movie. It sucked. Well, it sucked for him, because he knew that while these people could do this whenever they wanted to, he was stuck being like that one princess in his sister’s books. The magic will all be over when the clock strikes midnight. Actually, make that 2am- oh god what is he even saying, he needs a drink. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get something from the kitchen” Noor’s eyes were scanning the room as if she was looking for someone, “huh? Oh yeah, sure, just meet me by the balcony ok? I’ll introduce you to some people.” People? In the balcony where the darkness of the dance floor couldn’t hide his face? No, he needs to stop freaking out every two seconds

“Are you sure? I mean, Do you really know them or is it just an acquaintance because you know I can’t-” 

“Sander, stop. They’re my friends. The Broerrs? The ones I told you about?” Oh right, hes heard stories about the self proclaimed, Broerrs. Sometimes he thinks he’s heard a little too much. Apparently they have a youtube channel but checking it out has never been at the top of his to do list. In fact, one of the reasons he never did was because he was afraid of looking into that bit of Noor’s life. Call him whatever you want, but he thought that if he got to know more about his best friend’s way of life, he would just grow to resent her. He wanted what she had, the normal friends, the parties, the cool spot at a cool art academy. Sander’s literal dream. Its stupid, very stupid, but hes been working on pushing that jealousy away and hes actually made progress, thank you very much. Meeting the boys tonight might help take another step forward in that process. 

“Ok, I’ll just go get my drink first and I’ll meet you out there.” 

“Hurry! And make good choices! You’re doing amazing, sweetie!” Sander shook his head as she shouted dramatically before making her way through the crowd.

  
  


The kitchen was a mess to say the least. It was hard for Sander to tell if the cup he had picked up from the counter was clean but he couldn’t care less, he just needed a drink. He looked around until he found a half full bottle of what he could only assume was cheap vodka. That would have to do. Just as he was starting to pour his drink he heard someone walk in the room and he froze right on the spot. His back was turned so he wasn't able to see who it was, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hear them.

“Are you going to drink that or are you waiting for someone to give you permission?”

It was then that Sander realised he had literally frozen in place. Including his arm up in mid air, holding the bottle he was seconds away from pouring. He must’ve looked so stupid. “Oh uh sorry umm yeah I am” smooth, Driesen. Then he heard what he was sure was the most beautiful sound that had ever touched his ears. The person giggled. “Jeez, lighten up. I’m just messing with you.”

Sander finished pouring his drink and almost turned around to look at the source of the other voice. Almost. He caught himself before he did a full 180°. The Kitchen was more brightly lit than the rest of the place, there was no way Sander could turn around and risk this stranger seeing his face. Yeah, he definitely looks like an idiot right now and the person with the cute giggle noticed. 

“Are you okay? Oh wait, stupid question you’re probably just tipsy”

“I’m not, actually. I just...”  _ can’t let you see my face _ , he thought “I’m just a bit shy, I guess.” To Sander’s surprise, the person didn’t question him any further, just muttered a simple  _ Okay _ , and began rummaging through the same mess of bottles, cups and spilled liquor Sander had seen a few moments ago. After a few seconds, the person spoke again and something in Sander didn’t want to stop listening to the voice. 

“Shit, how is it that they’ve already drank all the good stuff? They’ve barely left half empty bottles.” the voice wasn’t as loud as before, almost as if the person was talking to themselves. Sander heard the person start to leave but not before they somehow managed to knock over one of the glass bottles, shattering on the floor.

“FUCK.” That was all it took for Sander to turn around. He moved around the island in the middle of the room where the stranger was trying to pick up the glass with their hands. “Hey, let me help me with you with that.” He kneeled down just as the source of the voice looked up and if Sander’s mouth fell open in that moment he wouldn’t have been able to tell.

The person was a boy, he had brown hair that looked freshly cut. His face showed a small frown but it didn’t take away from how breathtakingly beautiful he was. His eyes, oh his eyes, were the very first thing Sander noticed. Anyone else would probably think of them as boring, just plain old brown, but they were so much more than that. They were warm, big and inviting. Sander wouldn’t mind getting lost in those pools of chocolate for the rest of his life. His eyes...his eyes were...staring at him, oh god Sander was staring. Was the boy staring back? No, he was imagining things, there was no way-

“What happened to you being shy?” the teasing tone brought the blonde out his embarrassing thoughts. The boy was definitely staring at him, but not in the way someone who recognised would. His eyes mostly seemed curious. He didn’t know who Sander was, the only reason he was looking at him like that was because he was a total stranger, someone he knows absolutely nothing about. It felt exhilarating. Sander smiled at the boy in front of him with a new found confidence. “Maybe I’m a little more tipsy than I thought.” Lies. One other thing he takes pride in, is always drinking right to his limit. If he's tipsy or drunk, it's only because he wants to be, otherwise he would refuse to take another sip, knowing he was standing right on the line that kept him sober. He barely had a beer at Noor’s, he was more than perfectly fine. His attempt at acting chill seemed to work because the brunette huffed out a laugh. God how did he also have the most beautiful smile. Scrap that, It’s not just his smile, everything about him is captivating. Even the way he asks Sander to pass him a plastic bag is angelic. Wait what- 

“Hello, Helloo” The stranger was waving a hand in front of his face clearly trying and failing not to laugh at Sander’s dazed expression. “I think I have to agree on the being tipsy thing” He needs to fix this right now. Sander changed his face to a more relaxed expression and stood up to grab the bag the other boy was pointing at “Yeah, It's been a...its been a minute since I’ve gone out like this. I guess my alcohol tolerance has been affected” Sander handed him the bag and both of them stayed in comfortable silence while the brown eyed boy cleaned up the glass. When he was done he got on his feet and dropped the trash near a bin.

“Alright then blondie, thanks so much for your very helpful presence, truly a pleasure” He turned around and took a few steps before saying, “Oh, and maybe watch the alcohol? Wouldn't want you falling on your face” and before Sander could speak again the captivating boy with mesmerising brown eyes was gone. He was gone and Sander had somehow managed to make a complete fool of himself. He doesn't even know why it upsets him so much, even if had kept his cool he still wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it anyway. He took a sip from his cup, it wasn’t the best but it did the job. This was going to be a long night.

⧫

The party was great. Sander had said hello to three of Noor’s friends, apparently one of them had disappeared to answer a call a little while ago but they didn’t seem too worried so he assumed it was normal. They were...interesting to say the least. His expectations weren’t too high if he was being completely honest, his first impressions already a little tainted by all of Noor’s stories, but Jens and Moyo seem cool. Aaron is a little questionable but it's probably one of those cases in which you have to get to know him first. All the boys were a little too high/drunk to really have a conversation with Sander, just simply said “Finally, we get to meet Mr. Mystery friend!” and gave him pats on the back. Maybe that was the reason none of them noticed who they were talking to for a few minutes, Noor thinks it's the hair (of course she does) but he knows they were wasted. Sander doesn't mean to sound self-centered, not at all, but living a life like his makes you expect all the people you meet are only there because of your title. He had to admit, it was really nice to say  _ hello _ to people face to face and have them not put on a fake smile and act all snobbish. It's only happened twice before. Once with Noor and their spray painting group and the other one...the other one was with a person he hopes he will see again. 

He's been dancing with Noor for about half an hour now, the adrenaline rushing through him felt like enough to power the entire city. It wasn’t the most glamorous of settings. Hot and sweaty bodies bumping against each other as the music played the same song for the 15th time. If only his father could see him now… 

As much as he enjoyed jumping and stepping on a stranger’s toes it was all getting a little too much. So after letting Noor know, he went on a mission to find a bathroom. He pulled his hood over his head and walked by a few couples smacking out before he saw it. Before he saw him. Oh he had found the bathroom alright, but it wasn’t empty. The door was wide open and inside was the boy from the kitchen washing his face and then rubbing it with a paper towel. This was it, this was his shot. In that moment he felt the bold Sander come to life. He leaned against the door frame before speaking

“We need to stop meeting like this.” startled the boy spun around looking like he had been caught. He quickly changed his demeanor though and the deer in the headlights expression was replaced by a cool, confident exterior. “If I remember correctly, it was you who had your back to me last time, blondie”. Sander couldn't help but be drawn to those eyes again. This time though, he noticed there was something else there behind everything else.It was very subtle, but there was something about the way his otherwise smug and happy smirk didn't quite reach his eyes. That’s where one could see a sort of sadness if they paid close enough attention. It made Sander want to get to know him even more, so he played along. 

“I don’t think it suits me.”

Eyebrows knit closely together, “What?”

“That thing you called me. Blondie? It doesn’t suit me.”

“Bold of someone with bleached hair to say. Would you prefer Jack Frost? I’m sure I can come up with a long list of names for you to choose from.” Sander snorted, “Ok, first of all, no way I look like Jack Frost!” Now it was the other one’s turn to laugh “and second, it doesn’t suit me because I’ve had this hair for less than 12 hours.” 

“Oh so this is a new look huh, and I’m one of the first ones to see it.Mr. Frost, I’m truly honoured.” The boy was now leaning against the sink staring at Sander in the same way he had when the first met. Ah, so it was curiosity then, he knew it. 

“You know what, I’ll take Blondie for now.” he took a step forward and Sander felt his breath hitch. “Saying for now implies there will be later, so will there?” Two could play this game. Sander moved closer to the boy who had no intention of backing down. “That depends.” 

“On what?” That's when Sander made the final move. He moved his head right next to the brunette’s ear, his voice barrel above a whisper “It depends on whether or not you want to go somewhere with me” He felt the other one shiver at his words and they both knew,Sander won. Now all flustered and his all confident act gone, the smaller boy took a single step back and tilted his head back to stare up at Sander. “Are you good with bikes?”

_ What? _ He must have said it out loud because the boy chuckled as he walked around him to exit the bathroom “A bike. Do you know how to ride a bike? Unless, you’d rather walk..”

“I have mine downstairs” 

“Well, come on then.” Sander followed the stranger out of the apartment and to the elevator. He sent Noor a quick text letting her know he’s left the building, hopefully she won’t be too mad at him for bailing. Wait a second, this was wrong. There was no telling if he could even trust this guy. Yes, it was his idea in the first to go somewhere else in the first place but he had no clue where all that condense came from. Ok, maybe he had some ideas but still, what if he's just pretending he doesn’t know who Sander is? What if he is a serial killer? What if- 

“Hey, you coming?” The boy was holding the door to the elevator open while Sander stood in place pretty much having a small crisis, but then he looked into those inviting brown eyes and he felt it again. That feeling in his gut, the one that told him to come here tonight, the one that told him Noor was trustworthy, the same one that had led him to making his best decisions. It may sound weird but he was really in no position to say no to his instinct. He wanted this, he could get this. There weren’t many times in his life that he has gotten exactly what he knew would make him happy. He shook the nerves off. After all, moments like these are hard to come by. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it's just that umm you never told me your name” The guy flashed him a handsome smile “Robbe, I’m Robbe” The prince smiled back and stood beside the boy, no, Robbe, in the elevator. They were waiting for it to make its way down when it clicked inside Sander’s head. He remembered.

…… 

_ Moyo and Aaron were laughing at some random video on their phones “Jens, dude come check this out its fucking hilarious, man” They handed the phone over to their friend and burst out laughing while Sander and Noor looked at each in utter confusion and amusement.  _

_ “Tell Robbe to come see this” Aaron was nearly shouting. “Robbe went to answer his phone, remember?” Noor said as she took another sip of her cup. “But Noor, he’s taking so loonggg” _

_ “Oh yeah” Jens spoke now, “It was kinda important” the group didn’t mention it again _

……

_ “wait , you have friends?” Noor hit him with a pillow as Sander laughed at his own joke.  _

_ “Funny coming from someone who’s only friend was his sister before me.”  _

_ “Touché” The casual night had at one point morphed into getting wasted and forgetting what Noor called “Sander’s pretentious films” playing in the background as they laughed about everything and anything.  _

_ “Seriously though, you should meet them one daay, they can be good fun when they’re not acting like idiots. I swear Robbe and I are the only sane ones in that group”  _

_ “Noor, I can’t and you know that” She gave him a pout “but Sandeeerrrr you’ll love them I promise, there’s Jens, Moyo, Aarron and of course Robbe-” _

_ “Noor.” Sander cut her off using an unusual harsh tone. “Sorry” she said “I just thought-”  _

_ “I’m sorry too. Let’s forget about it okay?” _

…..

_ Holy Shit  _

The elevator doors opened and both boys stepped out. As Robbe went to unlock his bike, Sander stared at him in the moonlight. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and he hoped to whatever god was out there that his assumptions were right, because if he was, then the moonlight was shining down on a person he was not only intrigued by but was also trustworthy according to his best friend. And that tin slimmer of hope was all Sander needed, even if it was just for tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any constructive criticism I'll be happy to hear it. Like I said, this is the first time I've ever written a fic so any feedback would be helpful :)


	3. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knock knock* hello.... ok yeah its been like a month sorry but first came the writers block and then I went through this weird mental phase and after that I was busy as hell but here is the next chapter! ok so as you'll notice this is from Robbe's POV this time, so yes, the story will use both Sander and Robbe's POV throughout (you'll get the gist of it I promise) :)(: anygay- I hope you enjoy this update! 
> 
> Little note about the last chapter: I was hoping one of you would spot it but there is something in the first meeting scene that tells you a lot about the way Robbe and Sander respectively see life. Try to read it again and see if you can find it (clue: its all about the bottles)

_Now Playing: Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood_

_All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

Robbe giggled as they ran hand in hand through god knows where. It was chilly but he didn’t think he would've felt it even if they walked right through a snowstorm. It’s incredible how someone can do that, how they can make you forget about everything except the small bubble with just enough space for two. He felt it, the rush , the adrenaline, the want. He'd been hiding for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to be truly alive. 

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

“ _Allez_ , it’s just a little cold water” He smirked as he took off his jacket and the shirt that clung onto him in a way that left nothing to the imagination. Robbe got lost in his thoughts and completely missed that the other boy was now stark naked. 

“Wait, what are you-” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence when a sudden splash startled him. This boy...he just- with no hesitation he just-

“What’re you waiting for?” the question ringed in Robbe’s ears. A challenge. He was never one to turn down a challenge, except maybe when he is sober enough to know better. 

Robbe smiled, “Fuck...”, he said as he began taking off his jacket. Turns out, he was not sober enough to know better. The other boy spoke again just as Robbe was about to jump in, his boxers still on.

“All the way or no way” 

He smirked. Like he said, Robbe always did love a challenge 

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

Flashes of white, blue, and yellow. Feelings that could only be described as golden. So intense he thinks he might die if he doesn’t have them for the rest of his life. It's cold but he’s never felt so warm. It's too much but he wants more. Strange but oh so familiar. 

_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_

He was ecstatic. The wind hit his face waking him up and, boy was he glad he was awake right now. 

“I’m so gonna beat youuu” Starman screamed at the top of his lungs, the emptiness of the tunnel making his voice bounce off every white tile. Robbe’s legs were getting tired but he was not about to stop following this person tonight. It was a good thing the tunnel seemed endless because stopping the feeling was not an option. Not in this universe. 

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no_

“I’m going to make a mark on this city one day” The grass was prickling Robbe skin as he listened intently to the sounds coming from the person beside him. He didn’t know what time it was. At some point it all blended together. “Care to elaborate?” 

“you’ll just have to wait and see” it was the sweet voice again

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds to_

_So move to a place so far away_

He didn't recognise the song, his brain barely registering the lyrics coming from the phone someone else held above their head. Said person seemed to be enjoying it though, if the way he was swaying back and forth with his eyes closed were anything to go by. Most of the strange melody got lost in his memory, but one line remained amongst the blur of it all: _Starman waiting in the sky_

_'Cause it's too cold whoa_

_For you here..._

Fade to black 

**….**

  
  


Hangovers can go fuck themselves. They have no reason to exist except to annoy the hell out of a person that was just trying to have some fun the night before. His hair was messy as he lazily moved his body side ways to look for his phone. As he caught sight of himself on the back screen it was clear that whatever happened last night took the daylights out of him. Robbe looked like death, and he felt like it too. He only had a couple of drinks.... And then a couple more…and then he doesn’t really know, he barely remembers coming home in the early hours of what must’ve been almost morning. The phone lit up with a notification

13h46, he was late. 

The boy groaned as he stood up and looked for a shirt to cover his chest as he walked out to the bathroom. His feet felt weighed down by bricks and judging by how dry his mouth was he figured he had about 30 seconds before dying if he didn’t have a sip of water. 

When the cold water from the shower hit his face he felt a shock go through his body as he was fully woken up by the temperature. Robbe doesn’t know how long he stayed there, just feeling the slightly heavy drops of water hit every part of him. 

His life has always been overwhelming, that's no surprise, but as of last night, there were new feelings making room in his thoughts. It was too real to be a dream, he knew that much. It also didn’t come back to him in full, he must’ve been too drunk by the end of it to remember things properly. It was a kaleidoscope of memories, bright, bold and powerful, all coming together in his dreams in organised chaos, playing to the only song he recognised from a playlist that seemed never ending. The night was balck and white in one moment and the next painted in various colours, if only Robbe’s mind could get its shit together and remember the artist. Strange, was the first word that came to mind. Strange how the guy left no trace behind except for the linger effect he had on Robbe. Almost as if everything was so perfectly calculated so nothing could lead back to him. 

A loud series of knocks stopped his thoughts from rambling on. “Robbeeee, come on I have a hot date and I would like to not be smelly when things get interesting if you know what I mean” Milan whined from the other side of the door”

“Spare me details please. I’ll be out in a second.” his roommate was leaning against the wall when he opened the door wearing nothing but a towel.

“Its 2:30 in the afternoon, how can you already be thinking about hooking up with this guy” 

“It's called the law of attraction my sweet Robbe, you should try a little optimism every once in a while” with that and a wink Milan disappeared into the bathroom.

After putting some clothes on, Robbe makes his way to the kitchen where Zoë is doing some washing up of various kitchen items. He barely pays attention to her as he grabs some random snack from the cupboard and a glass of water. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’re you doing?” Zoë questions as she twists her body around to face him, her hands never stopping their task. “Uh, getting a snack…?” 

She sighs and nods her head signaling to the fridge “No, you need to eat, you missed breakfast. I made you something for the way. You are supposed to meet the boys right?” 

“Yeah, and I’m late and I hardly think eating while biking is the smartest idea you’ve had, think about the possible accidents!” Robbe says with amusement in his voice. This wasn’t new, Zoë has this natural motherly like warmth and love that comes out around the ones she cares about. Robbe would never tell her out loud, but it's nice to be taken care of every once in a while. She speaks again.

“Well, at least have a couple of bites, or you can eat it at the skatepark, I don't care, but you are not leaving the house with just…” her hands pick up the plastic bag Robbe was holding “...expired bbq crisps in your system, seriously, you need to let me come grocery shopping with you”. 

Soon he gives into her insisting, much to his roommate’s delight, and leaves the house, now 1 hour late and texts Jens hoping they’re all still waiting for him. 

**...**

It turns out the boys had a night not too far off from his and they all over slept. They had been skating for about 40 minutes but their tired bodies decided it was time for them to take a break. Now they were sitting around but Robbe wasn’t paying attention to their stories from the night before, he was lost in his own brain looking for any other scraps from his late night adventures with-

“Hey dude, where did you go last night? You kinda disappeared” Jens brought him back to reality. “Yeah, you missed Noor and the friend she’s been wanting us to meet for ages, that uhh. What was his name again?” Moyo hit Aron on the head

“Sander, you idiot” 

“Ah yeah yeah, Sander, he was so cool Robbe!”

“Aaron, we barely spoke to him, plus we were wasted, I’d be surprised if you could remember getting home” jens teased his friend 

“I don’t know, man. He just gave me cool guy vibes, that's good enough for me!” Robbe shook his head at his friends. “Well, I’m sorry I missed it but I was a bit preoccupied” 

Jens leaned forward closer to him, “Really? With what? Or should I say, Who?” 

That triggered a chorus of _oohs_ and _ahhs_. He should’ve seen this coming.

“Don’t start, please. I don’t even know who he was-”

“Ah so you _did_ spend the night with someone? God, Robbe, I didn't know you had it in you” his friends can fuck off, but also, they were right. He may have worked hard to act a certain way in front of everyone but even he had his limits and leaving a party with a total stranger was definitely over the line. It's just that this stranger was different. Don’t ask him how he can say that when he barely remembers the guy’s face, perhaps it was a gut feeling, and those dreams… 

“Hello, ground control to Robbe?” he really needs to stop zoning out. “Sorry, I was just… yeah I was with someone last night,I was too wasted by the end to remember who he was or the specific things we did and now I'm kicking myself for it. End of story” 

“So you had a good time then” Moyo asked. 

Robbe paused for a second, “Good doesn’t even begin to describe it-” His words were interrupted by the arrival of the only one of them that didn’t look half dead with a hangover.

“Well hello boys, you all look positively radiant today” Noor had the usual teasing tone to her voice as she greeted the Broerrrs and exchanged variations of fist and elbow bumps with each of them. “How were your nights? Sorry I had to leave early.”

“Same old, nothing interesting happened to us...Robbe was actually just in the middle of telling us about his _good doesn't begin to describe it_ night” He felt Moyo give his shoulder a slight shove as the others grinned in amusement.

“Our Robbe? Well, do go on” Noor starred in anticipation. 

“I just...I-” 

“He met someone!” Robbe turned to give Aaron a look as Jens punched him in the arm. “Bro, let him speak, jesus” 

Robbe continued, “It was nothing really, I mean it was something, definitely _something,_ but it's pointless, ok? I don’t even know who he was, I can’t remember and I-”

“Woah woah woah, slow down” Noor made a motion to tell Jens to move over so she could sit next to Robbe, “ you couldn’t have blacked out completely. You must remember something? What did he look like?” 

Good question. What _did_ the stranger look like? With the broerrs and Noor all looking at him, he started to scramble his memory...there had to be a clue...the dream! There was something in the dream! _Flashes of…_

“White! His hair was white- bleached! He said he bleached it!” Moyo, Jens and Aaron looked like they were watching their favourite rom com and Noor, well, Noor was more calm than the others, the smirk on her lips almost knowing. “Ok, bleached hair, anything else?” 

Robbe thought about for a second before adding, “and water, I remember really fucking old water, the feelings...it felt good, comfortable... and,” he trailed off and then whispered “ _starman_ ”

“Storm man? What the fuck is that?” Once again, his thoughts were interrupted, and he sighed. “STAR man, Aaron, s t a r”

“Oh, that still doesn’t make sense”

“It's a song I think, the lyrics to a song umm… _starman waiting in the sky_ …he played it for me and then I remember saying it, calling him _starman_. That’s all I remember”

“aaww , look at you guys already having cute nicknames for each other” Jens cooed and the boys laughed as Robbe shot daggers at them. 

Noor was now full on smiling “So he's a Bowie fan then” the broerrrs frowned for a second “The song is by David Bowie, he must be a fan” 

“Ok, so bleached hair and an old music fan, that doesn’t exactly narrow things down for me” he groaned with his face in his hands. Noor chuckled, “He must’ve been pretty cool if he got you to run around the city with him all night”

Yeah he was, and it was probably the best night of Robbe’s life, even if the details were blurry, the feelings lingered, he’s never felt anything like it, and to think it all happened in one night- wait a minute- 

“How do you know that?” Noor turned to look at him confused

“Know what?”

“That we stayed out all night, me and starman. I never said how long we stayed out for” 

Noor kept her cool as she answered “Babe, you look like death. You have the same lovely bags under your eyes that you get whenever you pull an all nighter. Don’t try and tell me you two weren’t going all bonnie and clyde in the city until at least 4 or 5am” She stood up “Speaking of, I’m late for my own adventures with some other friends, also known as a late lunch” 

“Aw, leaving already? We knew you ‘re popular but you don’t have to ditch us like that” Jens Moyo and Aaron gave her their best puppy eyes and pouts while Robbe shook his head chuckling to himself. 

“I'll see you guys tomorrow so you don’t have a chance to miss me too much, ok?” the boys nodded eagerly, “Alright then, I’m out” Before she left, she turned to Robbe “Oh and I hope you find the mystery starman. He sounds like a special one” 

He gave her a sad smile “Thanks but, it’s probably best if I just forget about it” Noor shrugged “You never know, he might be looking for you too” and with that, she left. Her words hung in the air with hope. Robbe can only pray that she's right.

**…**

  
  


Monday came and went, so did Tuesday and then it was mid week in the blink of an eye. Wednesday was his busiest day with the most classes and an early wake up call. He met up with Yasmina in the morning to get their notes ready before they headed inside the classroom for a weekly quiz. Then he had a few more classes and had lunch with Jens at a nearby cafe. There was enough to keep him distracted and yet his mind couldn't help but wander off into space whenever it got the chance. 

This was stupid. There are thousands of people in Antwerp alone, not to mention the possibility that Starman (yes, that's his official name now) could be from somewhere else and was just visiting for the weekend. On Sunday, Noor had somehow given him a glimmer of hope, so it’s not like he didn’t try to figure out who his guy was. He knew he attended Senne’s party, so someone there must’ve invited him. However, asking Senne got him nowhere, apparently he only knew one person with bleached hair and it was a girl. Robbe also asked some of the other people he saw at the party who they went with or if they invited someone to come with them. Yes, it sounded a bit creepy to ask that many questions to people that were acquaintances at best and so once again, his efforts got him nowhere. 

He was right, this was very stupid. His last class had finally ended and now he could go think about how miserable his life is from the comfort of his own bed. He’ll get over it, better late than never but he will. Hopefully. 

Jens and Moyo were waiting for him outside next to their bikes and greeted him when they saw him. “Where’s Aaron?”

“He finished a while ago, he texted saying he went to lunch with Amber” his best friend said looking at his phone. “Ah speak of the devil” Moyo saw the couple in question approaching them, Amber seemed to be vividly talking about something while Aaron tried his best to understand the words rapidly coming out of her mouth. 

“Hey, Aaron!” Moyo waved and tried to signal where they were standing to their friend. Amber directed her full attention to them as soon as she was close enough. “Hello, boys!” they all greeted her absentmindedly, but of course, that didn’t stop her from continuing the very one sided conversation, “Did you guys see the news? According to anonymous sources, the prince of belgium was caught sneaking out of the castle again, apparently this time the royals put down a firm hand-” 

Robbe chuckled “aaand by _news_ you mean tabloids, right?” the girl frowned “Amber, you know no one really cares about that stuff right? It's all just meaningless gossip”

“I care about that stuff! It's the royal family! The most important people in the country, how can you not-” 

“Baby,” Aaron stopped her soon to be rant,”you are kinda talking to the wrong person here” 

“Robbe doesn't care about that stuff.” Jens added with a laugh “ I don’t either but this guy really couldn’t care less”

Amber looked like someone had just punched her puppy “b- but why?”

He answered with a shrug “I just don’t. They’re just people who happened to win the lottery of life, that's all” Amber huffed.

“Well, then I guess I will leave you to it then.” she moved her head around to kiss her boyfriend’s cheek “text me later, I’ll see you tomorrow” Aaron gave her peck as she said goodbye to the boys and left. Robbe could only stare. He may not fully understand them either of them, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t wish to have that. Someone to hold his hand. Someone he could tell stuff to without judgement. Someone to stay with him no matter what. Fuck...he really needed to find Starman. The question is, where? Uugghh, Why can’t things be easy for him, just this once? 

**…**

_Mama ❤: sweetheart, how are you? We were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner next week? Kusjes_

I’m good mama

Aunt said you were doing well, I’m happy to hear it

Sorry I’ve been busy lately

Of course I'll come next week :)

I love you <3

The flatshare was unusually quiet, a recent development that occurrs two nights per month. Senne and his new band had booked a slot performing at a club during their battle of the bands nights. Zoë and Milan always attended in support, sometimes Robbe would join them too but other times he took the opportunity to be alone at home. Loneliness isn’t half bad if you ask him. By that he means that being on your own with your overwhelming thoughts and music playing way too loud can be a great way to clear your head. God knows he needs it right now. Zoë once told him it would be good to talk to someone, a professional, but what good would that do? The best they could do for him is prescribe so sleeping pills and then what? He sleeps, ok but what about after that? What if he can’t- 

No. no, this is what alone time is for. Relaxing, he needs to relax. 

He doesn't know how long he’s been laying down, staring at the blank ceiling. His playlist had ended and what now came out of his headphones were some recommendations of songs he’s never heard. His stomach asks to be fed but he doesn’t get up. There’s only one thing Robbe wants, that feeling again. The feeling of being with the mystery guy, the spark that he’s lost for so long. He plays the bits of memories in his head for what must be the 10oth time, they play like a movie. The best movie he’s ever seen- 

_Ding_

His phone lights up with a notification. It’s a text but he doesn’t have the contact saved nor does he recognise the number. But all of that was forgotten as his heart skipped a beat when he read the words on the screen

_Unknown: Hey_

_Sorry if this is weird or if you don’t remember me_

_But I hope this will jolt your memory_

_It’s me, It’s Starman_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaayyy so sorry to leave you in suspense but this time I wont wait a month to update hahaha also before anyone asks THE SONG AT THE START IS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF ORDER AS WELL AS THE MEMORIES (so neither the song or the memories of the night are told in chronological order to emphasise how little Robbe really remembers :)


End file.
